Ngekost bareng Kisedai dkk
by Wizardcookie
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di suatu kost yang isinya adalah laki-laki?
1. Chapter 1 - Awal Pertama di Kost

**Hae haee~ Ini ff yang ku post di wattpad. Bakal lama (banget) update di ffn, kalau emang gak sabaran /? sama updatenya, cek akun wattpadku : Wizardcookie. sankyuu ^^**

FF Kuroko no Basket

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Chara : Kuroko dkk x Reader

Made by : Wizardcookie

Selamat membaca~ :3

* * *

Hari ini aku akan pindah ke sebuah Kost yang dekat dengan kampusku. Sebenarnya, Ini bukan kampus pilihanku. Tapi, Karena ini pilihan orangtuaku jadi aku hanya bisa mengikutinya saja. Agak kesal saat disuruh untuk disuruh belajar disana. Apalagi kost ini mereka yang memilihkannya untukku. Aku ini seperti anak kecil saja. Semuanya dipilihkan oleh orangtuaku.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan Kost yang akan kutempati. Tempatnya lumayan besar. Ternyata pilihan orangtuaku tidak salah. Sepertinya ini akan jadi tempat yang cocok untukku.

"Anu.. Maaf.. Apa ini benar Kost Pelangi?" Tanyaku pada seseorang lelaki yang sedang membawa bungkusan snack ditangannya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan menoleh kearahku.

 _'Buset! Tinggi banget'_ pikirku.

"Ya. Apa kau anak baru?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Hei Murasakibara.. Siapa yang kau bawa ini? Temanmu ya?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Dia bukan temanku" jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Murasakibara.

Aku hanya menatap itu dari bawah sampai atas. Penampilannya seperti laki-laki pada biasanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi , rambut navy blue-nya , warna kulit tan-nya serta pakaian kasual yang dikenakannya.

"Hei.. Kau anak baru ya?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul bahuku.

"I-Iya.." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, Akan kutunjukkan kamarmu"

Dia pun membawaku menuju kamarku. Ternyata orang ini baik. Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Ah ya.. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri, Namaku Daiki Aomine. Kau?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Aomine ini.

"Namaku [Full name]. Salam kenal" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu sopan seperti itu denganku."

"O-Oh.. Baiklah. Oh ya Aomine, Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ini kamarku?"

Aomine tertawa kecil.

"Itu" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk papan namaku di depan pintu. Aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Aku tidak sadar kalau ada namaku disitu. Kost ini keren juga ya ternyata.

"Satu lagi, Siapa saja yang tinggal disini selain kita?" Tanyaku.

"Banyak. Kebanyakan laki-laki" jawab Aomine sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Aku mengangguk paham. Tunggu sebentar.. Laki-laki?! Masa iya ga ada satupun perempuan?

"Emang gak ada perempuan ya?"

"Rata-rata pada minggat semua. Gara-gara anak yang punya kost terlalu serem kali"

"Serem?"

Aomine menghela nafasnya. "Yaa.. Misalnya ada yang bawa teman rame-rame kesini, lalu bikin keributan, siap-siap aja diceramahin panjang lebar. Mana dia sering bawa-bawa gunting lagi. Mungkin itu alasan mereka pada minggat semua"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi. Aku sudah mengerti. Pantas saja disini hanya terlihat laki-laki yang berkeliaran. Aku belum melihat satu orang pun perempuan disini.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya. Dah" Aomine pun melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun masuk ke kamarku dan mengemaskan barang-barangku. Huh, membosankan. Apalagi kalau tidak ada teman berbicara.

Tok tok..

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Siapa?"

Aku pun langsung meraih ganggang pintu kamarku dan menekannya ke bawah.

"Hai, Anak baru.."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2 - Anak Pemilik Kost

**Hae haee~ Ini ff yang ku post di wattpad. Bakal lama (banget) update di ffn, kalau emang gak sabaran /? sama updatenya, cek akun wattpadku : Wizardcookie. sankyuu ^^**

FF Kuroko no Basket

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Chara : Kuroko dkk x Reader

Made by : Wizardcookie

Selamat membaca~ :3

* * *

"Hai, Anak baru" sapa Laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"H-Hai. Siapa ya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku anak pemilik kost ini, namaku Seijuro Akashi." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan menjabat tangan laki-laki itu.

"Namaku [Full name].. Salam kenal" kataku. Kemudian kami bertatapan dengan sangat lama. Entahlah, Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi dimana?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu hm?" Tanya Akashi.

"E-Eh, Tidak." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, semoga kau betah disini. Aku tinggal dulu. Jaa"

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku. Siapa bilang dia galak? Dia baik kok.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki dengan rambut bewarna biru langit serta warna mata yang senada sudah berada di depanku. Tentu saja aku terkejut, dia nya tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Tanyaku.

"Daritadi" jawabnya dengan muka watadosnya itu. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

'Bikin orang jantungan aja' pikirku.

"Haii, [Name]-cchi!" Sapa laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Hai" sapaku kembali.

"Perkenalkan Aku, Ryota Kise! Dan ini Tetsuya Kuroko!" Kata Laki-laki bernama Kise sambil merangkul teman disebelahnya-Kuroko.

"Ada apa -nodayo?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang mereka.

"Nah! Yang ini namanya Shintarou Midorima!" Kata Kise sambil menarik tangan Midorima dan membuatnya maju ke depan. Kini dia sudah berada di depanku. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Lucu deh. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sekali lagi kau seperti ini akan ku bunuh kau, Kise" kata Midorima dengan aura membunuhnya. Kise sudah terlihat sweatdrop di belakangnya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu aku terfokuskan pada boneka panda kecil yang sedang di pegang Midorima.

"Apa itu Midorima?" Tanyaku.

"Lucky item -nodayo" Jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk paham sembari melihat boneka yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau mau?" Tanya Midorima.

"Eh, G-Gak kok. Aku memang suka dengan panda. Jadi aku tidak melepas perhatianku padanya" Jelasku. Kulihat dia menghela napasnya.

"Tidak usah berbicara seolah kau tidak mau. Ini.. Ambil lah" Kata Midorima sambil memberikan boneka pandanya untukku.

"Eh? Seriusan?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk sambil menahan malunya. Jadi makin lucu kalau gitu.

"Ehem" suara deheman itu mengalihkan kami.

"Kami masih disini loh.. Kasian yah kita jadi obat nyamuk disini Kurokocchi" kata Kise dengan nada mengejek. Kuroko mengangguk sambil menyesap Vanilla Milkshake-nya. Pipiku langsung merah merona. Mungkin kami terlalu asik mengobrol jadi begini.

"Sudah ya [Name]-cchi. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. Dah!" Kata Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku, begitu pula Kuroko. Midorima masih menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Hihi, kayak panda aja deh.

Tbc


	3. Notice

Ehem, ini sebenernya notice semi-penting. FF ini ku kerjakan di wattpad, jadi yang mau baca ceritanya langsung ke wattpad aja ( Wizardcookie). Karena aku ga sempat mindahin nya dari hape ke lappy /nangis/ .

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian yang bela-belain ke wattpad demi baca ceritaku :"3

Sekian,

Wizardcookie.


End file.
